clubpenguin_shieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Director Fury
Director Nicholas Fury, aka Nick Fury (D Nick Fury on Club Penguin) is the courageous and superbly experienced leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He has lead many operations against global threats only to lead SHIELD to victory. Proving that he's a very clever and tactical minded person. He directs SHIELD, and that means he's the head OP leader of all SHIELD divisions all around the world. And if there's a threat that Fury should know about, each leader of that division contacts him for help if needed and/or to give directions through the mission. Many people respect Director Fury, but many people hate him as well, as many are jealous due to his very high rank and status, and others are just enemies because they've brought the disapproval of Director Fury upon themselves for being evil. Colonel Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury was an officer of the US Army and an espionage veteran of the CIA during the Cold War. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D., a covert international peacekeeping organization which operates as humanity's first line of defense against Earth's most dangerous enemies. He quickly impressed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s higher-ups, and was promoted to the position of Director, becoming the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. He led S.H.I.E.L.D. for years, spearheading the Avengers Initiative, Project T.A.H.I.T.I., Project Insight, and other operations. Preceding the HYDRA Uprising, an assassination attempt was made on his life. Fury survived but elected to remain officially dead, telling only a select few that he was still alive. After the attack on the Triskelion, he went deep underground to begin rooting out the forces of HYDRA. As a part of this mission, he joined Phil Coulson and helped him and his team defeat John Garrett. Afterwards, he made Coulson the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and left to continue his mission. He helped the Avengers defeat Ultron in the Battle of Sokovia and later assisted them in the New Avengers Facility. Biography Youth During his youthful years, Director Fury grew up in USA and had also joined the US Armed Forces, with a lot of effort and going through many trials, Fury managed his way up the ranks, and made it to colonel. He lead numerous missions and battles during his time in the army, but still lost a few battles due to lack of experience, because at that time, he was quite a young leader. During the Cold War, Fury was sent on a mission to Budapest. He encountered a person named Vinorovsky, who was deported some months earlier when he tried to sell bad information. Fury's partner Escobar asked what Verliecki had that was so valuable, and Fury said full dossiers of 12 undercover CIA operatives in Soviet territories. But after that, he became more and more experienced. S.H.I.E.L.D. His espionage skills and military skills were remarkably extraordinary, that S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Logistics Division) decided to recruit him for his great skills. His CP username is 'D Nick Fury'. Be sure to add him if you are a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Abilities "His communication skills, flawed, but he could always see five steps ahead, which, for a one-eyed man, is impressive." ―Phil Coulsonsrc *Master Tactician: Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Fury showed foresight by instigating many operations like the Avengers Initiative, Theta Protocol, Phase 2, Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Project T.A.H.I.T.I., and Project Insight to counter threats to global security. Fury has done what would be called questionable tactics all through out his years in command but nonetheless, he will ultimately do what is right. Case in point, when the World Security Council ordered him to strike New York City with a nuclear missile, he would not, going as far as disabling one of the planes with a rocket launcher and warning Iron Man about it. *Master Spy: When Fury needed intelligence on Bruce Banner, he sat practically unnoticed among restaurant patrons to observe him. Fury managed to make the majority of those who knew him think he was dead, including HYDRA. *Expert Marksman: Fury is a seasoned unarmed and armed-combat expert and veteran. He was able to take down two brainwashed agents with ease. He is also trained to use U.S. military firearms (standard and automatic).